1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to time domain reflectometry and applications for using the same.
2. Background Art
Time Domain Reflectometry (TDR) can be used to determine characteristics about a cable. The characteristics include, but are not limited to, length, status (open or short), connectivity (connected or not connected), energy flow, etc. Typically, in TDR one test wave is sent into a cable and characteristics about the cable are determined through detection (or not detecting) a return signal (e.g., a reflection). However, for longer cables a small amplitude pulse can become too attenuated to receive a reflection within tolerance for detection and a large duration pulse can overlap the reflection. Both of these situations can result in inaccurate determination about the cable.
Therefore, what is needed is a more accurate testing system and method for determining characteristics about a cable.